


I Can't Let You Go

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Yandere Rune Factory 4 [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Dylas - Freeform, F/M, Yandere, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You make my heart do weird things. I hate it, but I can't get enough of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongirl44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl44/gifts).



It’s not hard to imagine why a lot of people avoided him. He was a monster, literally. The man had been a horse for a while, an electric horse, living in the runes a decent hop, skip, and a jump from town. But aside from this fact, he also seemed unapproachable. Often snapping at someone if they tried speaking to him. It might be a trust issue, it might just be that he doesn’t wish to be around others.

Dylas was a tough nut, to some people. Mostly Doug though, that dwarf was more than annoying in every possible way. But, he was much more aggressive whenever [Name] was around. He’d find himself wanting to speak to her, but words would rise from his lips before he thought about them.

There was something about the girl, that he simply couldn’t place. It could have been how she so easily approached him, when no one but Porcelain would, (but that man had more than a few screws loose.) or possibly how she smiled whenever she was around anyone. It sent his heart racing, beating against his ribcage in a painful way.

He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him, and no matter what he tried she would never leave him alone.

“Damn it,” dlas curses as he sits at the desk in his room. A half bottle of wine nearby - sneaked from Porco’s own stash - Fist against the surface of the table, the man actually opens a crappy journal. Well, it wasn’t actually crappy, it was really quite well made with leather cover and hand stitched-but that didn’t matter.

With his quill he scribbled in some of his feelings, not even sure why he was bothering with doing so, but somehow it actually calmed him down, just enough. Closing the book, ink still wet, and not any care given by himself, Dylas sighed deeply, bringing the wine bottle back up to his lips, before casting it aside, not drinking any more of it. Corking the bottle back up, he decided when Porco left in the morning, he’d return it.

***

It would be another two days before he ran into [Name] again. It was quite surprising actually, that he was able to avoid her that long.

“Dylas-” Why did the way she said his name make him so nervous. “-I was hoping to-”

“I don’t have any business with you,” He says leaning back on his heels, and looking down at her. His eyes narrowed and a dangerous look across his face. Sure, he wanted to have business with her, but it wouldn’t help any. He was still so confused with his own feelings towards her-his mind wanted him to walk away, his heart wanted him to pull her close and never let go.

The former was what happened. The later was something he was trying to figure out, himself. As he turned away from her, he knew that her smile was faltering. Which seemed to make his chest swell in pain much unlike that of a rapidly beating heart. The later in that scenario was actually somewhat pleasant.

***

Damn she’s persistent. Again, [Name] approaches Dylas. About a day after he last walked away from her. This time he speaks first. “Don’t talk to me.” He’s facing the lake, sitting in the sand waiting for a bite on his rod. “I don’t have any free time to be concerned with you.” She doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t hear any footsteps retreating from the beach.

Instead, he swears he hears her behind him, sitting down in the sand not far away. However, Dylas trains his attention on his bobber. A fish has been nibbling at the bait for some time now, and he stands up. Just as he’s on his feet, the fish takes hold of the line, and he pulls back, it’s pretty big, he can tell by how hard the fish is pulling, and how much his rod is bending, it almost looks as though it could snap.

“Bastard,” Dylas mutters as he reels a few times, pulls his rod back, and reels. However the fish is strong enough to pull some of the line back out, and he’s almost afraid he’s going to lose it, when he was actually able to pull it up. On the other end of the rod, was a Taimen, very rare, and he smirks a bit to himself, proud of his catch, before leaving the beach. Noticing, but paying no mind to how [Name] looks like she has some sort of idea.

***

His next amount of tranquil freedom is interrupted nearly two weeks later. Even though Dylas is trying to avoid her, he almost felt lonely at the fact she hadn’t come looking for him. However, as he looks over [Name], she’s smiling in that way which makes his heart pound, and his throat tighten up. He’s not even sure if he can bring himself to tell her to piss off, but thankfully different words rise from his lips.

“Do you have some business with me?” He couldn’t actually tell her to piss off at work, she might actually be there as a customer.

“Yes,” [Name smiles as she pulls out a paper wrap from her bag, before promptly handing it to Dylas.

The paper itself is somewhat cold, and he feels himself beginning to breath a little faster. It’s very obvious what is inside of it, yet he opens it regardless. A beautiful specimen of a Salmon is wrapped inside of the paper, and he swears inaudibly under his breath.

“...Thanks. I like this kind of stuff.” He mutters, and can almost see the excitement swimming in [Name]’s eyes like minnows in shallow water.

“I need to get back to work.” He says sternly turning away from her. But he’d be damned if he said that fish made one of the best lunches he had in awhile.

***

He’d been unable to restfully sleep since she gave him the Salmon. And Dylas had practically locked himself in his room since then too. As far as Porco and Arthur were concerned, he ate some bad fish and wasn’t feeling well. He didn’t dare go down stairs, or outside the restaurant. He didn’t trust himself. The fact she seemed to willing to get to know him. Dylas couldn’t stand it. Why would she want to talk to someone like him to begin with? His thoughts raced, and the man sat up. Confusion welling in his heart, along with the desire to actually be close to her.

He himself didn’t even understand why he kept putting [Name] at an arm's length, he just felt she could do better, but at the same time didn’t want her to do better.

“Damn it-” Dylas hisses through gritted teeth as he sits up on his bed, trying to put his thoughts in some kind of order. His head finds his hands suddenly, along with a few more choice words about just about everything. His feelings, that wine he still hadn’t returned, the journal he had been writing in far too often, [Name] standing in the doorway.

His eyes go wide, how long had she been standing there, carrying a bowl of something. What had she heard him mumble, had she heard him mumble?

“Porco said you weren’t feeling well…” She says eyes looking down at whatever is in her hands. “And that you weren’t eating… I’ve got some rice porridge for you, if you want it.” The shy way she’s speaking, Dylas finds himself having a hard time breathing. The slight dizziness which rises in his gut, and how he wants to simply pull her into his arms-make her know how he really feels. How he’s so damned in love with her it should be as obvious as the sun.

She’s walking closer, and Dylas isn’t even concerned about the fact he’s only wearing a robe, more of the face she doesn’t even seem somewhat concerned for herself. He was afraid he really wouldn’t be able to control himself if she continued to come any closer. Hell he was a beast for a considerable amount of time. Only Ventuswill knew how long.

He’s holding his mouth suddenly, turning away from her. Dylas closed his eyes, knowing his was probably turning Cherry Grass pink.

“Dylas-” She’s right in front of him. “You look like you’re ready to be sick, do you need me to get you a bucket or something-” Her footsteps are shuffling away on the carpet.

“No,” He says suddenly, voice hoarse, “it’s not that.” He can hear her stop, and he can’t help himself. He knew it would come to this if she kept trying to get close. Slowly the man opens his eyes, finding she’s still within reach of him. His orbs moving up to find her looking at him with concern. The look breaks all reserve he has left, and Dylas reaches out, grasping her arm with his hand a bit roughly and pulling her close.

“Why… do you do this too me?” He almost sounds as though he’s carrying no emotion as he hugs her body close, his forehead on [Name]’s shoulder.

“Dylas….” [Name]’s fingers run into his hair and he can’t take it. Why the hell isn’t she pulling away. Why isn’t she telling him to let her go. “What do you mean?” she sounds as confused as he feels.

“Everything.” He mutters before he’s leaning back, letting himself fall onto the bed, [Name] hugged close to his chest. She doesn’t make a sound, but now she’s at least moving. He turns, so they are both on their sides, and he presses a slow kiss to the top of her head. He lingers far too long for it to be considered chaste. “You drive me absolutely insane.” he mutters, and find she’s looking at him, as though she doesn’t know what to do.

“...I…” He begins, and she places her hand against his chest, as though trying, finally, to put some distance between them.

“You what?” She prompts, her voice shakes a little, and Dylas can just feel how she’s slipping through his fingers.  How he’s losing his chance to finally come clean and tell her everything. But he knows if he does that, he can’t let her go off like they used to do. They’d have to be together, no matter what.

“How much I love you. [Name] it’s unreal.” He breaths finally, and again she stops, no movement no words.

“I can’t begin to describe what you do to me... What I’ve wanted to do to you.” He exhales slowly, breath brushing against her face. And when she doesn’t say anything, he runs his fingers over her lip, the touch slow, and almost a bit rough.

“What I’m going to do to you.” He mutters, mostly to himself as his hold on her tightens. There was no way he was letting her go. Not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Once apart of a collection, dissolving all collections into one-shot series.


End file.
